


Bumps and Bruises

by orphan_account



Series: Domesticity with the ADA [4]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Comfort, Cunnilingus, F/F, Rafael acting like a big baby, Sex, i don't know what happened this was supposed to be fluff, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 05:23:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1732703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rafael overreacts when he learns that you had to go to the hospital, but then he helps relieve your pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bumps and Bruises

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't supposed to turn into porn, I honestly don't know what happened.
> 
> Thanks to the anon on tumblr for the prompt!!! :)

Rafael Barba drove into the hospital parking lot, too panicked to park his car properly. He got out, locked the doors, and ran to the ER entrance, nearly barreling over an elderly woman being escorted out of the hospital by a nurse. 

Once inside, he looked around, trying to steady his breathing, and ran his hand through his already tousled hair. He saw a nurse checking a clipboard, and quickly approached her.

“Hi, I just got a call that my girlfriend was admitted a short time ago? She was in an accident?” he asked, his voice shaking a little.

“What’s her name?” the nurse asked. Rafael answered, and the nurse nodded and pointed down the hall. “Room 108. Second door on the left.”

Rafael thanked her, and took off running again, pausing to catch his breath a bit as reached the door. He opened it, and saw you laying in the bed, your eyes closed. He quietly entered the room, and let his eyes wander over your form.

You had a few cuts and scrapes on your face, and a nasty looking bruise that stretched from your temple to just below your eye. Rafael took a deep breath and approached you, carefully sitting down in a chair and pulling it close to the side of your bed. He placed his hand over yours, and jumped a little when you opened your eyes.

“Rafael?” you asked quietly, a small smile spreading over your lips. 

Rafael raised your hand to his lips, kissing your knuckles lightly. “Hey, _amorcita_ , how are you feeling?” he asked quietly, scooting closer to the bed.

You shook your head a little. “I have the worst headache, but I’m fine. The doctors are just going over some paperwork, and then I’ll be free to go,” you explained. As you said this, you sat up in the bed and stretched. You looked back over at Rafael, and noticed his disheveled appearance.

“Are you alright, Rafi? You look like you ran here,” you asked, laughing a little.

“The hospital called while I was going over a case. They just said that you’d been in an accident, and that I was your emergency contact. I guess I panicked a little,” Rafael explained, a faint red spreading over his cheeks.

You smiled and placed a hand softly on his cheek, rubbing a small circle with your thumb. “I’m fine, darling. I just slipped at work,” you said. Rafael turned his head towards your hand, and placed a small kiss on your palm, right below your thumb.

\---

Thirty minutes later, you were finally released from the hospital. The doctor had prescribed a mild pain medication that Rafael was fairly certain was just Tylenol (“Making us pay for something I could pick up at a Wal-Greens for $20”). Although you kept saying that you were fine, Rafael insisted that you stay the night at his apartment. He stopped at a Chinese place and picked up your favorites, and soon the two of you were sitting at his kitchen table, eating lo mein and moo shu pork in a comfortable silence. 

Rafael kept sneaking glances at you throughout the meal. Eventually, you carefully laid your chopsticks down on your napkin, folded your hands together, and looked at him. He caught your gaze, and looked like a deer in the headlights.

“What?” he asked, his mouth half full of pork.

“If the doctors thought there was anything worse than a few bumps and bruises going on, I’d still be in the hospital. Please stop worrying,” you told him.

“I’m not-”

“Yes you are, I can see it in your expression. I’m fine, Rafael. I promise.” You smiled softly at him, and he returned it, placing his own chopsticks down onto his plate. He sighed, ruffled his hair a little, and looked at you.

“I’m sorry, it’s just…” he trailed off for a second, and looked like he was trying to find the right words. “While I was driving to the hospital, I just kept thinking the worse. Maybe you had gotten a concussion, maybe you were bleeding internally. I just had all these different scenarios running through my head, and I guess that’s what I get for dealing with these cases all the time, but… It made me realize how much you mean to me. And how much I love you. I don’t know what I would do if anything bad did actually happen to you, and I lost you.”

Rafael was looking down at his plate when he finished talking. His words made you feel warm inside. You hadn’t realized that you meant so much to him before now, and it made you realize that you felt the same way about him. You reached over and lightly touched his hand with your own. He turned his hand over, and you rested yours on top of his, smiling as you felt his fingers start rubbing your wrist gently.

“I love you too, Rafael,” you said quietly. He looked up at you and smiled. 

Rafael scooted his chair out a little from the table, and patted his thigh. You smiled and shook your head, but stood up anyways, walking over to him. He wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you into his lap, resting his chin on your shoulder. He took a deep breath, and you could feel his exhale as his breath tickled your skin. He kissed your neck softly, and then nuzzled into the crook of your shoulder. You turned your head to face him, and he immediately captured your lips with his own, cupping your cheek with his hand. He pulled away and rested his forehead against your own, and smiled at you. You kissed his nose, and giggled before standing up. You started walking towards his bedroom, swaying your hips, and then stopped to look at him, trying to give him your best sultry look. It apparently worked, because Rafael was looking at you wide eyed, leaning forwards slightly in his chair, his mouth hanging open.

“You know, I read somewhere that orgasms can relieve pain,” you said in a low voice. “Think you can give me a hand with that?”

Rafael stood up from the chair so quickly he almost tripped. You laughed and grabbed his arms as he reached you and started pushing you back to the bedroom.

“You’re not gonna need those pain meds when I’m through with you,” he whispered into your ear, pushing you down onto the bed. He closed the door behind him, and quickly unbuttoned his shirt and discarded it to the floor. He pushed you back up the bed a little and then crawled over you, straddling your hips.

Rafael slowly undid the button on your jeans pulling them down your thighs slowly. He groaned a little when he saw your panties: the black lacy ones that he loved so much. He kissed you as his hand trailed down your body. You gasped he started rubbing you through the fabric of your panties, and you bit your lip to suppress a moan. 

“I love it when you wear these,” he said quietly, kissing your stomach before scooting the bed until he rested comfortable between your thighs. He slid your panties off slowly, and hooked your legs over his shoulders, grasping your hips firmly. 

You felt his breath hovering over you, and were about to say something about him being a tease when he suddenly licked your clit. You moaned out his name as he began licking and sucking you, humming a little. He threw one of his arms over your stomach, preventing you from moving. He slowly inserted a finger into you, slowing down his ministrations. You looked down at him and saw his impossible green eyes looking back at you. He winked at you and then inserted another finger, slowly thrusting them into you. You threw your head back against his pillows and moaned loudly. You dug your heel into his back, trying to get him to go faster, and he seemed to get the point, quickly speeding up. You could feel yourself approaching the edge, and your hands clutched his bed sheets, twisting them. Rafael’s mouth suddenly left you, although his fingers were still inside of you. You looked down and saw him watching you, a smug smile gracing his lips.

“Rafi, please,” you breathed out. You were so close, and you needed the release. 

“Please what?” he asked, kissing your stomach, his hand slowing down even more.

“Goddammit, Rafael! Please, just let me come,” you begged. You heard his breathy laugh, and then felt his thumb swipe over your clit a few times, and it was enough to send you over. You gasped as you came, and Rafael let you ride out your orgasms on his fingers, still pumping lazily. You finally came back down, breathing heavily, and Rafael pulled his fingers out of you, and you looked at him just to see him put them in his mouth, tasting you on them.

He had a look on his face like he was about to say something sassy to you, but before he could, you grabbed him and pushed him onto his back, and you swung your leg over him so you were straddling him.

“You are such a fucking tease,” you whispered as you kissed him hard, grinding your hips down onto his. You straightened and quickly pulled off your t-shirt, and threw it off the bed. Your bra quickly followed, and Rafael’s hands immediately came up to massage your breasts. You moaned at the touch, and leaned back down and kissed him.

“Luckily for you,” you tell him, reaching down to undo his zipper, moving so you could pull his pants and boxers down his thighs, “you look too damn delicious for me to, uh, waste any time.”

He laughed at this, and pulled you back down to kiss you, his hand sneaking to your ass and grabbing it roughly. He pulled your hips onto his, and moaned at the feel of you two touching with no clothing to get in the way. You felt his erection brushing the inside of your thigh, and you smiled as you guided his dick to your entrance. You slid down onto it, letting out a long moan as you did so. You began moving, slowly rotating your hips, relishing the noises that were coming from his mouth. Suddenly, Rafael flipped you so he was on top, and he cradled you in his arms, grasping your shoulders for leverage as he began thrusting into you. You wrapped your legs around his waist, pulling him deeper inside of you, moaning loudly. He kissed you roughly, biting your lip as he pulled away. He buried his face into your neck, and he bit your pulse point, sucking on it hard, and then licking it afterwards. You could feel the build-up of another orgasm, and tried to contain you moans.

“ _Te sientes tan jodidamente bueno, mami,_ ” he whispered into your ear. This was enough to send you over the edge again, and you groaned, tangling your hands in his hair, pulling hard and eliciting a moan. Rafael’s hips stuttered, and he moaned your name as he came, riding out his orgasm. 

He pulled out and collapsed beside you, and you looked at him. He was breathing heavy, and his hair was matted to his forehead by the sweat. He looked over at you and smiled. He pulled you up against the side of his body and gently kissed the bruise on your temple.

“Did it work?” he asked, still panting a little. You smiled and nodded.

“Yeah, I feel much better.” Rafael laughed and it was like music to your ears.

**Author's Note:**

> *whispers* _prooooomptsssss_


End file.
